Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey
Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey is another Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be re-edited by yru17. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster (along with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Charlie, and Itchy) meet the three pets (Chance, a young dog unfamiliar with the world; Shadow, an aging, wise dog; and Sassy, a snobby cat), who are left behind when their family goes on vacation. Unsure of what happened, Pooh, Simba, Charlie, and the gang take the animals out on a quest to find their family. This journey across America is very dangerous and the stuffed and real animals risk never seeing their masters again. The group of pets, stuffed animals, a girl and her dog, African animals, and other dogs travel across forested mountains and areas of wide-open countryside, while their family searches for them in the same areas. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Charlie Barkin, and Itchy Itchiford guest star in this film. *''Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me'' was originally planned to mark the first debut of Darby and Buster, but that film and Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ended up taking place after both versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! and Pooh's Adventures of Turtles Forever because that film marked the first time Misty, Togepi, and Brock faced The Shredder and Yru17 wanted to use Darby and Buster for the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels starting with Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company was then going to mark the first debut of Darby and Buster, but Yru17 remembered that Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, which takes places way after the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time films, will explain how Ash and the gang first meet Charlie and Itchy and face Carface and Killer, so then, he decided to have this film mark the first debut of Darby and Buster, but Yru17 felt that Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven would take place after the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, so he finally decided to have Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure mark the first debut of Darby and Buster just to avoid the fact that they made an appearance before that film. *This film was one of Triumph101's votes on what the users want for his future Pooh's Adventures films, but yru17 disagreed because he plans to get permission so he can re-edit his films, especially this film with Simba and the gang as guest stars. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, The Lion King movies, and the All Dogs Go to Heaven movies. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' was released in theaters in 1993. Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Action/Adventure films | Yru17 Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Action/Adventure films | Yru17